Shadow's Light
by deathbymusic
Summary: What happened to Namine after Sora awoke from his slumber? Where did she go? How did she later find Kairi? What secrets did she unfold? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Timeline

**Author's note: **So this is my first Fanfic. This first chapter is more of a just Namine's point of view on what has happened in her life. I will try to keep the story as close to the games, at least for now. Later when I get a better idea of what I'm going to do, I'll start adding in my own stuff. For now though, this is just her thoughts and feelings. It'll get better, I promise. I have some great plans, just gotta work them out on paper, you know. Anyway I hope you enjoy, I will be trying my best to update as much as I can, but I am pretty busy, do not worry though!

If you have any suggestions or ideas, you can pm me them. I will give the credit to you of course. Well, thank you all for listening and enjoy the first chapter!

**I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games, or the characters!**

**

* * *

**

My name is Namine, and I am a Nobody. With nothing inside of me, and no place to go to, I found my way to Castle Oblivion. There I was found by Marluxia, and there was when it all had started.

I had quickly found out that I was not like other Nobodies, with no memories of who I use to be or what I was now, I was soon casted as an outsider to others. With no connection to humans nor any Nobodies I decided to stay inside the castle, hoping that I could figure something out from there. What that was I am still unsure of. Marluxia, however, had other plans.

I'm not sure how I discovered my powers, I just always seem to know. And when I had first set eyes on Sora I had felt a strong connection. I'm sure the others had seen this in me. For once I felt like I would finally find out my Somebody, or at least find a clue about her. Back then, I had no idea who my Somebody could be, but Sora was the key to my memories. That I was sure of. The plan to use Sora to overthrow the organization, that was all planned behind my back. It wasn't until the others had appeared at the castle, had I even known how deep this organization really went. I was forced to use my unique powers to shackle Sora's heart with false memories. At first I was horrified, but a sick part of me was happy. I wouldn't be so alone anymore, and when I went through Sora's memories I soon found out who my Somebody was.

Her name was Kairi. I really liked her hair, but it startled me how much we looked alike. And yet, she was so much diffrent from me then I had expected. She was daring, outgoing, and caring.

**Caring.**

Something I, a Nobody, could never do. I couldn't care for another. Sora didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve a hollow shell replacing the girl he held so dear to his heart. I released him from such a burden when I confronted Sora and told him what was happening. It hurt...no, that isn't true, a Nobody cannot feel. But inside me ,somewhere, I had felt an unbearable pain when Sora had decided to reclaim his lost memories. His memories of Kairi, that was what he wanted. I could sense it.

I didn't tell sora that that would be the last time he would see me. I couldn't tell him the truth. Once I started repairing his memories, I could start to tell I was becoming a nuisance to DiZ. I tried to speed the process along, but some bumps in the road had made it difficult to collect all his memories.

Roxas. The first time I saw him, that same connection, I had felt it once more. But Roxas was diffrent. With no memories of his Somebody, and the connection he had with Sora, it felt like he and I were so much alike. I felt relieved and happy that I wasn't so alone. A warmth within me had started to grow. Sometimes when I lie back and close my eyes, I can still feel that warmth. I use to pretend that it was my heart, though I knew that not to be true. But there was a problem. Roxas was needed for Sora. He had a chance to be whole, a chance I doubted I could ever get. I couldn't come between that. Still, I wanted to meet Roxas in person.

That was my first mistake.

Meeting Roxas was almost too much for me. I felt like I had become whole myself, just for one moment. I couldn't help it, I had to share the truth with Roxas. If he did not know I was afraid he would fade away.

When I spoke to Roxas, it was diffrent from when others spoke to me. He did not see me as Kairi's shadow, though I knew this was because he did not know of her. Still though, it was a refreshing change, to be spoken to as if I was a complete person.

But I knew it would not last. DiZ spoke of ending me after Sora and Roxas merged together. I'm not sure if Riku would have let him, or if DiZ even meant what he said, but still, I felt I had went from one prison to the next. Roxas didn't want to go through with the plan, but in the end he had no choice. I was held back from DiZ, I was not to interfere. I fear that I had made another false promise, this time to Roxas. I promised we would meet again, but I doubt that to be true now. I cannot meet Sora again, and Roxas will not return.

So I had left.

DiZ did not seem to need me anymore and Riku was busy. Nothing was left for me, or maybe there never was anything for me. So here I am, alone once more. Not a Somebody, not even a real Nobody, just "am". Now what shall I do? What will I find, as the war rages between Nothingness and the keyblade weilders?


	2. Chapter 2: Now what?

**Author's Note:** So this is my second chapter, its kinda taken me a bit longer then I had hoped. Its also kinda slow paced I guess, I know what I want to do (sorta) but I'm just having a bit of trouble piecing it all together. *Sigh* But its all worth it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any suggestions for me or comments please share them with me! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters!**

* * *

Namine gazed out into the ocean, she watched as the waves washed up on the shore, only for them to be pulled back into the deep sea. She was on the islands, the ones Sora, Kairi, and Riku grew up on. She wasn't sure what she was planning to do, she just wanted to watch the same ocean they had. A dark portal opened up just a few feet away from her. A man in a dark cload appeared out from the darkness, he took down his hood revealing his spikey red hair. "Axel, I'm surprised to see you here." Namine told him, still watching the ocean.

"And I of you." Axel replied as he walked over to where she was. He sat down on the sand, watching with her. "So what does bring you here?"

Namine looked down, "Not sure..." Axel was quiet for a moment.

"I heard you left DiZ."

"Really? Is the organization spying on me?" Axel didn't reply. Namine could of said a number of things, how she wouldn't help them, and such. But that would have ended the conversation, and there were still things Namine needed to understand. She needed to keep talking, she had to be smart and think about what to say next. She couldn't have Axel leaving, not yet. But she wasn't sure if he was really her ally or not. "What about you?"

"Hm?" Axel looked up at her confused.

"What brings you here?"

Axel just smirked, "Don't really know, guess there's just too many memories from here."

"He's not coming back."

"Yeah I know," Axel smiled, but it was a sad smile, "but it would be just TOO heartless to pretend they never exsisted." His pun was intented. Namine had to look away, he wasn't just talking about Roxas. He was talking about Xion too. She had taken everything that had mattered to Axel. His only friends, both gone for the sake of Sora. He probably hated Sora, and her. She wouldn't blame him if he did either. "I mean SOMEONE has to keep their stories alive, right?"

Namine looked back at him and smiled, "Yeah..." She sat down next to him on the sand. "So...are you taking me to the organization?"

"Nope, off duty. Don't worry, your safe."

"Axel...what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to stay with the organization, or are you going to leave them?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck, "Not real sure," he stood back up, "but I guess it doesn't really matter much anymore. Huh?" Namine quickly got up when she saw that Axel was walking away.

"Axel!" He glanced over his shoulder at her, "I-I never got to thank you. When you saved me, from Castle Oblivion, so...tha-"

"No need."

"Wha...what?" Namine's eyes widened in both shock and confusion.

Axel turned away from her, opening a portal, "It wasn't you I was trying to save." And with that he stepped inside the darkness and vanished.

With Axel gone Namine sighed, "Now what?" She asked herself. She took one more look at the ocean, she had to get going. She knew this, but where was the problem. She turned away from the beautiful sight and opened her own dark portal. She stepped inside the darkness, still unsure.

In the darkness, it was hard for Namine to figure out which way was the right way. And she still didn't know where she wanted to go. So it was of no surprise that she ended up in The World That Never Was.

Walking the dark streets she looked up to see the huge castle. Namine shook her head, "_Another_ castle?" She almost didn't want to enter, but she felt she had come there for a reason. She continued on warily, she had never been outside Castle Oblivion, other then when she was with DiZ. And even then she only saw the lab and Twilight Town. She only knew of other world's through Sora's memories, and this world was not one of them. In the darkness she spotted two glowing eyes, she gasped but soon realized it was just a Shadow Heartless. A threat, but a very small one at that. Besides she had no heart for him to take anyway, so it would probably just ignore her. Namine frowned, she gave the heartless a sad look. What was the diffrence between this creature and herself, she wondered. The heartless looked back at her, but quickly moved its attention elsewhere. They were both looking for the same thing. Just one shred of humanity left inside them. Was a heart really too much to ask for? Namine shook her head, she didn't have to time to think about all this. She had to keep on her toes, make sure no one found her. She wasn't exactly sure what she was hiding from, she just had a feeling that she should stay alert. It wasn't too soon till she found her way to the castle's entrance. So far, it seemed as if this world was empty, other then some Shadow Heartless wandering around that is. Though, she knew that that would probably change once she entered inside. She took a deep breath in before slowly opening the door.

Inside, the castle was even bigger, it reminded her of Castle Oblivion. Though, this castle was also white, it had many black lines forming into decrative designs on the walls and floor. It seemed odd though that the place was so empty, she would have thought to have seen at least one person. It was then when she was turning a corner that she started to hear some voices. She ducked down and leaned against the wall she was nearest at. The voices where getting further away, so she peered around the corner to see what was going on. Thats when she spotted two people in black cloaks heading into a room opposite the directions she was at. She turned away, still knelt down on the floor. "Those where...Organization XIII members." What were they doing here though, she thought.

She knew she wouldn't get the answers by just sitting there, so she waited until she knew no one else was coming. She slowly walked up to the door, but she couldn't just open it, she didn't know if any one was on the other side. She noticed a keyhole below the doorknob though. So she knelt down to peer through it. There was a lounge on the other side of the door. She could see many cloaked people, some she didn't recongize, and most had their hoods up, but there was one who stood out to her.

Axel.

He was up against a wall, arms crossed and head bent down. It almost looked like he was pondering about something, either that or he was dozing off. She realized though that this must be the Organization's headquarters or something. Were they having a meeting? Is that why they all gathered? "Sora is now awake." Namine nearly jumped at the sudden voice that interrupted her thoughts. She glanced around inside the room to see who was speaking. He must have been away from her sight, because all she could see was the people in dark cloaks looking at something on the left side of the room.

"Yeah we've all heard," One hooded person spoke up, his voice did not sound familar to Namine. Though Namine had helped Organization XIII she had never met any of the others that hadn't been at Castle Oblivion with her. Well, that wasn't true, she had met Roxas. And Xion. They were the last two recruits.

"So...what does this mean?" One other hooded person asked, this one was holding what looked like some kind of blue guitar.

"What do you think it means? Our plan can finally be set back into motion." Yet another hooded member sternly told the gutair member.

"This is true, but first. I think we should pay Sora a visit." Namine strained to see the mysterious man who seemed to have called the meeting. Though it probably wasn't worth the effort, he most likely had his hood up like the others.

"Don't you think thats a bit risky? Now that he had Roxas with him, he could recongize us. Who knows, maybe he holds all of Roxas' memories as well." This person took off his hood, revealing not only his black eye patch, but his scars on his face as well. He also had a long pony tail, his hair color being that of black and white. Namine made sure to remeber his face, she just wished the others would take off their hoods as well.

"Thats highly doubtful, but even so isn't that all the more reason to see Sora? We need to know if he does posses Roxas' memories or not." The hooded person took of their hood too, this Nobody had long blue hair, two scars on his face, and oddly enough pointed ears.

"This begs a question though," this hooded person took down his hood, he had short blonde hair and a beard, "What should we do with that little witch that mended Sora's memories?" Namine winced at her nickname, but also at the thought of what they were going to say next. If they found her there, she knew they would kill her.

"She's gone." Axel told them, he was standing up straight now, but still next to the wall he had once been leaning against. He had been so quiet that Namine had almost forgotten about him still being there.

"What do you mean he's gone?" The blonde Nobody asked him.

Axel just waved his hand as if the answer was obvious, "I've already checked, I figured she would have some knownledge of this memory business, but she's just vanished." Namine was a bit shocked at hearing Axel protecting her. He had helped her that one time, but why would he lie for her? What was Axel trying to do?

"Hmph, and we're suppose to believe that?" The blonde muttered to himself. Axel just gave him a small glare.

"Enough now," the one who had called meeting stepped forward. Namine almost gasped, but she held silent so she would not get caught. "we are heading out very soon." With that Xemnas opened a portal and left. Namine sat back, she wasn't watching the other members anymore. She still couldn't believe she had seen Xemnas. She knew of Ansem through both Sora and Riku, and she had heard of Xemnas from DiZ. She knew he was Ansem's Nobody. Or rather Xehanort's Nobody. Still though, seeing him in person, it was pretty strange.

She had to get out of there. Even though she knew this her feet wouldn't move. She could hear the other members walking around, some were probably heading to the door. Still, she couldn't even think to move. She sat there frozen for what seemed like days. Finally she shook her head and stood up, "I have to find the king." She told herself, "He probably knows where Sora is, he can help defend him if they attack." Then again the king was in hiding, and for a good reason. Until they knew what Organization XIII was after they had to keep the king safe. Namine bit her lip, "Still...I need to try." She opened a portal and stepped inside.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've realized I probably should have put spoiler alert on the top. All well. I hope you've enjoyed this second chapter. Live I've said before, sorry it took a bit longer. I kinda don't like this chapter now, but I knew it had to be done to start the story. Well, tell me your opnions. And thanks for reading!


End file.
